Feet From Hell
by DistortedGore
Summary: Admist the horrors of WWII, an American soldier is assigned to the first female squad in American history. As they get closer to Berlin, they will face death, trust, loyalty, and friendship. Rated M for language, gore, and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the official story of Feet from Hell! I like to give a special thanks to those who read the sneak peek and reviewed, you guys gave me the confidence to start this.**

 **As always, feel free to make constructive criticisms (I appreciate the honesty).**

 **And if you guys like the idea of adding in your own OCs, check my bio to see the requirements and comment or PM them. (OC requirements have been updated).**

 **No RWBY characters in this chapter, but they will be referenced. They will come soon I promise!**

 **Story is semi-AU.**

 **Enjoy!**

" _Your task will not be an easy one. Your enemy is well-trained, well-equipped and battle-hardened. He will fight savagely" – General Dwight D. Eisenhower: addressed to Allied soldiers, June 6, 1944_

March 27, 1942

In a camp inland in the Philippines

22:00 hours

A U.S soldier suddenly wakes up from his sleep when the butt end of a rifle met his face. When he woke up, his blue eyes was met with dark brown eyes of an officer, smoking, and another man standing by him with a bolt action rifle in his hands.

The captured soldier tried moving his arms, but felt rope tied around his wrists and was unable to break free.

The officer took the cigarette out of his mouth and walked towards the prisoner and spoke the same language as the prisoner, "no one here is allowed to sleep" then stuck the cigarette at the soldier's forehead.

The sensations was like someone pushed you into a furnace and left you there for hours. The pain was unlike anything he had ever felt in his first few months in service.

After a minute of letting the captured soldier suffer, the officer took the cigarette away, threw it on the ground, and stomped on it. He then squatted to the soldier's eye level, "Now then American, you will tell me where the invasion force will attack, then I will set you and whoever is left alive, free."

Before the soldier could say anything, his captured comrade beside him interrupted. "Fuck you squinty eye piece of shit! We know you are just kill us off if we told you." He then turns to the soldier.

"Rookie, whatever you do, do not give them the-" The Imperial soldier beat the man with his rifle, signaling him to silence, but the man fell unconscious instead.

The officer resumed, "Now tell me 'rookie' where they are".

Instead of revealing the information, the soldier spit blood at the officer's face. The officer wiped the blood off of his face, then smacked the rookie so hard that the rookie fell to the ground.

The officer stood up, walked to his bodyguard, and said something to him in a language the rookie did not know, and left. The Imperial soldier pulled out a knife from his boot, and headed for the unconscious prisoner. He lifted the head to expose the prisoner's neck, and slit it, leaving blood spraying everywhere on the ground. Some of the blood got on the rookie's face.

The Imperial then went for the rookie. The prisoner, while laying down, tried to move away from him, but was too slow. The Imperial grabbed the rookie, lifted him, and held the knife to his neck. The Imperial said something the rookie did not understand.

Before the Imperial slit the soldier's throat, someone came behind him, covered his mouth, and stabbed him in the back. The person then let go of the man, letting the Imperial bleed to death.

The rookie's savior then frees him. "I almost lost you there Jacob". The man looked around his early twenties, had light brown eyes, and since he didn't wear a helmet, his black, buzz-cut hair was shown. On his uniform shows a symbol, indicating he was part of the Marines.

The freed soldier named Jacob replied as he looked at the dead man next to him, "I knew I could count on you Zachary. I wished you came here sooner". Jacob was around 23 with blue eyes, and blonde hair, not buzz-cut though since his hair has rapidly grown over the hours of being trapped at the camp. Jacob and Zachary were best friends since they were children, and whatever trouble they were in, they always had each other's back.

"I know. But we can't change the past now." Zachary then asked Jacob something. "Hey, did you find her in the village?"

Jacob then became saddened. "I found her, but she died soon after."

Zachary placed a hand on Jacob's shoulder, "I'm sorry to hear that, I know how much she meant to you. Don't worry, we'll avenge her. Those bastards will get what's coming to them."

Another soldier tapped Zachary's shoulder and whispered, "We freed the rest, now let's get the hell outta here sarg."

Zachary pulled out a 1911 from his chest holster and handed it to his best friend. "Take this. You are going to need it to defend yourself is no one else is around to help you."

Jacob accepted the sidearm.

Zachary then gave orders, "Alright everyone in positions. Once the artillery hits, we start running and gunning, is that clear?"

They replied, "sir, yes sir".

Once everyone was in position, Jacob whispered to Zachary, "You think we're going to make it out alive?"

"I bet fifty dollars that we'll survive, that a good enough reason?"

Jacob chuckled, "more or less". Zachary was always good at lightening the mood when they are in dark times.

Everyone suddenly heard violent whistles from a distance. As every second comes by, the more whistle could be heard and the louder it becomes.

Jacob closed his eyes to imagine the woman he failed to save one last time before he reopened them.

'This is for you'

Zachary held up three fingers, as he was counting down. 'Three… Two… One".

* * *

2 years later

June 6, 1944

Near the beaches of Omaha

"Incoming!"

The shells from the German artillery started pounding the incoming invaders in their boats. Some boats were lucky than others, the unlucky ones were either blown up or it catching fire, burning everyone in it, along with violent screams and cries.

One shell almost got the boat where Jacob was in. Instead of fragments of the shell hitting him, only what felt like a bucket of water would crash onto him.

As the boat came close to 'no man's land', the driver yelled, "Thirty seconds!"

A major from the back of the boat began to speak to his brothers in arms. The man was around his mid-forties with an authoritative voice and his face shows a sign that says, 'I am not afraid of death'.

"Alright men this is it. Remember to keep your heads down and finger on the trigger. If you see an injured man, leave them, the medics will take care of them."

Another shell lands near them, causing buckets of water to enter the boat.

"I'll see you all on the beach!"

Jacob looked at his surroundings. He saw one soldier on his right holding some kind of necklace and his hand was fidgeting, as if he was afraid to lose it. The soldier in front of Jacob was praying out loud with a tinge of fear in his voice. The man next to the praying soldier, huffed, as if he was laughing at the praying man, and pulled out a lighter to light his cigar.

Jacob closed his eyes, 'this is for you'.

The boat then made contact with the sand, making the people inside move forward a bit. Luckily Jacob was in the back so had more time to react. Once the doors were opened, the unfortunate ones in the front were mowed down, bullets flying through their bodies and blood splatting everywhere. Jacob had enough time to hop over the boat. He lay himself against the boat, in shock.

There was a boat across from Jacob, which was on fire. He could hear the painful screams of those who are soon to die.

The major hopped over where Jacob was. He turned to face Jacob, "Keep your head down and keep moving!"

All of a sudden, a burning body from the boat across fell over and ran to the ocean of blood, never to be seen again.

The major got up and ran into 'no man's land'. Jacob quickly followed after recovering from shock.

He ran as fast as he could while also trying to avoid sudden death. His heart would pump faster and faster as bullets zoom past him, some of the bullets almost got him. To say he wasn't scared after all he'd been through during his time in service, would have been a lie.

Every time a shell would hit near him, his heart would jump violently, as if it wants to end its suffering.

Everywhere Jacob looked, all he could see was death and suffering. There was one of his brother in arms who had his insides showing, crying for his mother as he drowns in his own blood.

Another soldier ahead of Jacob was obliterated from the artillery, and some of the man's blood got on Jacob's face.

Jacob felt someone grab his leg. He looked down to see an injured man, who looked around to be just nineteen with hazel eyes, asking for help. Jacob wiped the blood off of his face and helped the injured man get to safety.

"What's your name soldier?" Jacob asked the injured man.

"It's Daniel sir!" The injured man replied.

"My name is Jacob. Don't worry Daniel, you're going to be okay!"

"T-thank y-you Jacob."

Jacob then sees men laying prone against the wire barrier.

"We're almost there!" Jacob told the injured soldier.

The man replied while laughing painfully, "looks like we are going to make it."

Just as they thought they made it, an artillery shell missed Jacob and landed near Daniel, knocking them both off balance and falling backwards. All Jacob could hear was the violent ringing in his ears. His sight was blurry as he tried to see if Daniel was okay. Once he could see once again, the first thing he saw was the bottom half of Daniel's body gone, and blood pouring out.

Jacob felt like he failed to save someone for the third time. "I am sorry Daniel".

As he tried to stand up, he felt a sharp pain in his left hand. He tried to ignore it and ran to the wire barrier.

While he was running for the barrier, he was almost incinerated from the explosion of a fuel tank that a flamethrower had on him. The same couldn't be said for the unlucky two who were escorting the flamethrower.

Once Jacob made it to the barrier, the pain in his left hand began to be more painful. He checked to see what it was, only to find out that his middle finger was blown off and blood replaced the missing finger.

The soldier from Jacob's right started shaking Jacob, "Right now isn't the time to cry over a damn finger! Get your head in the game soldier!"

'I guess all I can do is try to ignore it' Jacob thought. He turned to the radio man on his right, "Where are the reinforcements, we were supposed to have them a while ago!"

"They were wasted sarge! The Jerrys blew all them to kingdom come and not one landed on the beach! We are sitting ducks out here and we can't get reinforcements until those gun emplacements are gone!"

The men who were working on the charges yelled, "Charges set!"

"Detonating in ten!"

Jacob puts his hand over his helmet and faces away from the detonator.

"Three!"

'This is for Daniel'

"Two!"

'This is for Zachary'

"One!"

'This is for you'

* * *

1942

"Grenade!"

"Man down we gotta man down!"

"Suppressing fire!"

"There's too many of them!"

Zachary was losing men too soon, too quick. When he saved Jacob and a few other prisoners, he had about twenty men. Now he only has six brave men and a couple freed prisoners, counting Jacob.

The remaining men were sprinting to the retrieval point, which was on a beach, two miles from where they are. When they were half a mile out, they were met with an ambush, a bayonet charge.

One ambusher tried to stab Jacob, but Jacob quickly disarmed the man, elbowed him in the face, and finished him with the type-100.

Zachary flipped another ambusher to the ground, making the ambusher land on his back. Zachary quickly kills the Imperial with his sidearm.

One marine succumbed to the stab wound when he tried to save another dying marine. Another marine used the butt end of his M1 Grand to knock out his enemy and finish the man off with his rifle.

The others sprayed their guns at the remaining enemies.

As they thought they were done, more Imperials came out of nowhere.

Zachary yelled, "Jake behind you!"

Jacob turned around to see an Imperial with a katana bring it down on him, then everything turned white.

* * *

1944

Jacob continued to stab the German in the stomach to the point where he could see the intestines of the enemy. Once he finished stabbing the dying German, Jacob shoved the soldier to the ground, pulled out his 1911, and shot two rounds to the dead soldier's head. Jacob couldn't believe what he had done, but he was relieved that it was over.

A fellow man who was with Jacob yelled to the others, "Bunker's cleared!" The men cheered in victory, the battle has been won.

The major from the boat earlier came into the bunker and walked up to Jacob and the others who were with him in the bunker. "Good work all of you. Thanks to you, we have taken the beach and have a foothold in Europe."

Jacob couldn't have been happier. What he saw, what he went through today, it all reminded him of that one fateful day he was in the Philippines. The loss, the pain, the suffering he went through and still going through.

"But" the major continued. "We still have a long way to go for this war to end. What we did, was just a small step into victory. Now we must make one big leap for mankind. There will be casualties, but I assure you that their loss will not be in vain."

He then pulled out a piece of paper from his chest pocket. "Now before you are dismissed, does anyone know where I can find Sergeant Jacob Whitman?"

Jacob replied, "That would be me."

"Alright. Everyone else, you are dismissed."

Once everyone left, the major began, "you were the one that was with me back on the boat correct?"

"Yes that is correct."

"Looks like only you and me were the only ones to get out of that piece of metal. Congratulations on surviving."

"Um… Thanks?" Jacob was confused. What was he trying to say?

"Anyways, I am Major Henry Jameson and this…. Is a special order that came from the general himself".

Jacob's face turned from confusing to a questioning one, "What does the general want from me?"

"He wants you to lead and teach a squad of rookies that will come in in a few short hours. He thinks that you had enough experience to get this opportunity."

Jacob apologized, "I'm sorry sir, but why do I have to lead a group of inexperienced soldiers who hasn't seen enough to help us in the war?"

"Because sergeant" the major replied as he leaned close to Jacob's face. "If you fail your duties as a soldier, you will be joining them, if not worse."

Jacob didn't like this one bit, but he knew that orders were orders. "I will do my best."

The major continued, "I do not know why or how he chose you, be he saw something in you that I do not see at all."

"Thanks for the compliment" Jacob muttered sarcastically.

The major then questions coldly, "What was that soldier?"

Jacob instantly stood straight as a stick and felt a chill down his spine, "Nothing Major!"

The major squinted his eyes, as he if he was suspicious of the sergeant. "Good, now go and get some rest." Then he looked at Jacob's left hand. "And get your finger bandaged sergeant."

* * *

1942

Jacob wakes up to see that he was in a motorboat with other marines. He looked and saw five boats with the freed prisoner and the rescue team, but he didn't see his best friend. "W-where is, m-my f-f-friend?"

No one answered him, but they responded with their heads down. Jacob realized what this meant. His eyes widened, with tears coming down from them. "W-we have t-to go b-back."

"We can't rookie, to many Imperials, we were lucky that this mission wasn't a total failure."

"But we c-can't just l-eave with-out him".

The marine yelled, "We can't do anything about that! The sergeant is dead, get it through your damn head and stop shining like a bitch!"

Another marine spoke up, "hey man calm down, the rookie is just shook, so leave him alone". He turns to Jacob. He couldn't see what the marine looked like since it was too dark, but he could tell the marine was around his late twenties. The marine spoke, "I am sorry for your loss, but don't worry, your friend is in good hands now and doesn't have to suffer anymore."

Jacob couldn't believe it, and doesn't want to. But all he could do was accept the fact that he failed to save someone he cared about… again.

 **And that is the first chapter for you! I hope you guys enjoyed it and also tell me if you liked this story so far or not (I really do not like starting stories if the majority of the people don't like it).**

 **Like I said before, RWBY characters will come soon!**

 **Have a great day/night!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to the second chapter! Sorry that it took sooooo long. I got terribly sick and also I has to write up some essays and finish some projects for my school I attend, which made me postpone the chapter a bit.**

 **This chapter has been kind of rushed so I can get this out as soon as I can so a few things might make no sense. Since school has begun for most of us, it will take longer to publish new chapters which gives me an idea, how long should I make the chapters? Remember, the more words there are per chapter, the longer it takes to finish, edit and publish that's what usually happens if a writer writes a long chapter.**

 **I tried to go a little in-depth of the character Jacob Whitman and reveal a little bit about the girl he mentioned in the first chapter. If you guys can guess what her name is and how she died before I reveal it, which will not be for a while, (I have the name and how she died planned out so in no way will you be cheated but you only get three chances.) I'll think of something I can reward you with like I make a story to your liking or something, I'll think about it.**

 **Also while I was writing this chapter, I gained some ideas for stories I have yet to write which was another reason why it took so long to finish. I do want to make more stories, but I don't know if it's alright if I start publishing multiple stories for my ideas or if I should wait until I finish this then move on to the next. I don't know because what I have seen from other writers is that both options will cause an author to take longer and lose inspiration to continue and I don't want that happening to me for as long as I can.**

 **I have now added something new, after the chapter ends, I give some fun facts about WWII that most of us never knew or remember and give you guys some history of different weapons.**

 **If you want me to give a history of your favorite weapon (doesn't matter what weapons it is from any era or genre, imaginary or not, because my author's notes at the end are usually not going to be related to the story) or have your favorite quote from your favorite character or person, just pm me or say it in the reviews.**

 **Your OCs are still welcomed.**

 **Now onto the reviews.**

 **Edrap: Can't say that I have, but I'll take a look at it, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Mesnakesta: Thanks for pointing that out, while I was writing this story I was wondering how the ranking system was like because I didn't have any sources I can look at to find out. The first chapter has been fixed, thank you. I am kind of new to this writing stories thing, so I do not know how the beta reading works so I probably need help on how to set that up.**

 **No RWBY characters just yet, but soon. Enjoy! Semi-AU**

" _Tonight I cry because it's never the end. It will happen again. We are the human species. We are so intelligent, we do such astonishing things. We can fly to the moon, but we still do stupid things."- A Dunkirk survivor._

* * *

December 25, 1928

California, United States

Months before the stock market crash

Christmas. The most wonderful time of the year. The day where people give gifts to one another, perfect opportunities for families to get together and celebrate, the celebration of Christ's birth, or just a plain day for the Scrooges.

At the Whitman's home, Jacob's entire family would visit and celebrate every year. The Whitmans were not rich, nor were they poor, but had enough to provide many people.

Jacob's mother, Marinette, was a beautiful woman. Some say that she is the example of a perfect woman. She has silky brown curly hair and brown eyes. Her face, to others, looked like an angel has made its presence known to the world. For a woman in her early forties, maintaining a youthful look for a long time was an accomplishment among women.

Marinette does more than maintain her beauty, she once worked as a teacher for some time, then became a home mother to take care of Jacob. She was a loving and caring mother, but when she needed to, she had to discipline Jacob if he uses bad behavior and manners. So far Jacob has improved over the years, but not by a lot though.

Now Jacob's father was a very intelligent, and good looking, man. Compared to other men, Matthew, Jacob's father, was very masculine and muscular. His hair was a dirty blonde, and sharp blue eyes. Matthew was a manager of a weapons production factory. HE handles what weapons to produce, how much to make, the cost to manufacture the amount, what price the put on the weapons, and the locations of hotspots to sell them at. Not only was he a manager of the most successful business in America, but also served as an artillery man in the Great War.

Sometimes Jacob would ask Matthew to tell stories of his time in the war and how the legendary Jaune Arc saved him from death. Marinette would tell Jacob that it was disrespectful for him to ask questions about the most horrific event in the world, but Matthew insisted that he didn't mind the questions because after all, Jacob knew nothing about war.

Right now, Jacob sits next to his father in the living room, listening intently on the stories being told. Jacob's relatives believed that Jacob had some mental issues at birth because, I mean who would ask questions about a war that happened not long ago and was the cause of millions of deaths? So they would try to avoid Jacob as much as they can, except for Matthew's father.

Jacob's grandfather was a kindhearted person. He understood Jacob's passion for war stories because he was just like him when he was young. Like Matthew, he served in the Civil War on the Union side, and boy was he happy when he was able to meet the president himself. He even has a souvenir the president handed to him and to this day, he still brags about it like he just received it yesterday.

So it was just Matthew and grandpa in one room sharing war stories to Jacob while Marinette and everyone else were in other rooms.

The grandfather concluded, "Even though they had those Indians on their side, we still won the battle and had those farmers running back to Texas." He had just finished a story of how the Confederates and Native Americans ambushed a Union battalion, ending with the Yankee's favor.

Jacob was thrilled to hear the story, "Wow Grandpa! That's so cool!"

Matthew chuckled at his son's innocence, "yes it was Jacob. By the way, your friend from the Philippines sent you a gift." Matthew took out a small wooden box and on the sides were intricate carvings of waves and flowers. The opening was seen at the top of the box.

Jacob became excited and took the box to his room.

Matthew and his father laughed at the boy's excitement. The grandfather then turned to his son, "Hey Matthew, all of this made me remember that time when I brought you a big empty box and you thought that there were hunting dogs in there" the old man laughed.

"I don't see how messing with your own children is funny, father."

"Oh my boy, it was only supposed to be funny to me. The look on your face was priceless" he laughed harder while Matthew gave his dad an annoyed look, clearly he didn't want to remember that horrible "prank".

"And then, and then you were like, 'where is my real present dad?' and I said that the real present was in the kitchen and turned out to be wooden dogs!" The old man was having the time of his life.

"Sometimes I wished I didn't have the day off" Matthew muttered.

In Jacob's room

Jacob sat on his bed with the box in hand. Before he opened it, he looked at the design and detail of it and to him, it looked cool. Once he opened it, there was a letter and a necklace that contained beautiful sea shells and pearls with a wooden shell that spelled out,

 _J X J_

Of course Jacob didn't know what that meant, and thought that it was something best friends do. He had a big smile on his face, after years of not seeing each other, he was able to hear from her again. He took the letter and necklace out of the box, and began to read the letter.

 _Dear Jacob,_

 _I missed you a lot when I left the United States. Things were not much fun back home when you are not around. I hope you can come visit me someday so we can be happy again. I made this necklace for you because you are special to me. Merry Christmas!_

Jacob dropped the letter and picked up the necklace. He looked at it for a while with a smile on his face. He will always remember what she said.

* * *

June 6, 1944 hours after the victory of D-day

 _You are special to me._

The only thing Jacob remembers every time he looks at it. Every time he does, he also remembers how he failed everyone he promised to protect. 'If only I knew what you meant back then, things would have been different.'

As Jacob continued to look at the necklace, which has been "broken" over time, a man in his early thirties walked up to Jacob with a serious look on his face, "Sergeant Whitman."

Jacob looks up to face the man.

"Colonel George would like to see you at the radio center."

Jacob sighed and put his necklace in his chest pouch then stood up, "lead the way."

Along the way, there were men all in their own groups chatting and laughing as if they just won the war.

"The Krauts are going to get what's coming to them then we serve them on our famous hot dogs!" one soldier joked and the others in the group laughed.

"The rest of the journey should be a piece of cake, we're basically unstoppable at this point with the Russians from the west and the Brits from the North" another soldier gloated.

"Can't wait to get some women along the way too, this is going to be fun" one said with lust in his tone.

The sad thing about the comments were that some of the men were in their forties and a few around Jacob's age.

'Foolish men' Jacob though. 'Why are they even able to serve? Why are they even alive?'

The man escorting Jacob interrupted his thoughts, "That's a nice necklace you have with you, where did your girlfriend get you that?"

Jacob replied coldly, "It's none of your concern."

"Oh, ok. I'm sorry about that it's just that my daughter gave me something similar to what you have. Brings back so many memories."

Jacob remained silent the rest of the way.

The radio center was filled with men trying to communicate with citizens under the Third Reich's rule and the French Resistance through a secret channel, informing them that the U.S. has come to help liberate Europe while some were using typewriters to write stories and reports of the events that occurred not long ago.

The center of the room had a large table with a map that shows a detailed geography of Europe and all the cities within the continent. There was also the Colonel and several other soldiers.

Colonel George was in his early fifties with brown eyes and a very masculine face. He then greets the two, "thank you for coming, please stand by the war map because this is important." The Colonel never took luxuries like introductions because to him, timing was everything and when you waste his time, things get ugly pretty quick.

Once everyone gathered around the war map, Colonel George began, "Alright everyone, The Germans know that we control Normandy and we need to push them back into their territory. Our main goal is Berlin, Germany's capital and the place where the man who started this war resides in." He began to move his finger around the map, telling everyone which oaths to take and how much time it should take to get there.

"Warrant Officer Samson, you take three squads with you and head north east to look for the missing paratroopers from the 101st airborne division. Their planes were shot down a few hours ago and no one returned since the few hours passed. Find the survivors and collect and dog tags and letters from the fallen."

"Sergeant Yuluz, tell major Hemmings to take 45th and 12th Sherman division along with 42nd infantry division and liberate a few cities on your way to Berlin. If you run low on numbers, return back to Normandy as soon as you can."

"Technician Duhon, take twenty men with you and link up with Lieutenant Kaleb to reinforce 4th platoon and their part in the liberation of Paris."

Colonel George then turns to Jacob, "Sergeant Whitman, you and Corporal Johnson will take the 51st Sherman group, an escort squad codename 'Ghost' and a rookie squad codename 'RWBY' and link up with the French Resistance in the north. Once you do that, help them fight off a German offensive."

The men around were snickering and smiling, trying to hold back their laughter.

'Why do I have the useless job' Jacob thought.

The Colonel was never oblivious to his surroundings, but boy did the situation right now made him mad. He looked at everyone with a death glare that terrified everyone in the room. "This is NOT the time to be fucking around men! IF the French Resistance cannot hold the German Offensive in the north, we will be quickly surrounded and driven off of Europe, then Russia would declare war on us!"

Everyone then knew the seriousness of the situation. The only reason why Russia left the Axis was because they were betrayed the second most powerful country, Germany. Russia only joined the Allies triumverate because they wanted revenge and to also spread their communistic views to the world. Having the world's largest and deadliest army as the enemy would be the end of everything.

'Fuck, I can't believe the whole world rests on the rookies' shoulders. This makes my job harder now and I cannot fail' Jacob thought.

The Colonel then ordered everyone to leave except for Jacob and Corporal Johnson. "You two, come with me, I will show you your new squad."

* * *

 **Fun Facts: During the rise of Communism in Russia during the 20s and 30s, Vladmir Lenin killed 20 million of his own people and cause 3 million intellectuals to leave the country in order to have communism take over. That is 4 times the amount of deaths than Hitler's death count with the Holocaust.**

 **Nazi Germany had the world's first stealth bomber. The cockpit was made of metal while the rest was made up of wood and it was powered by Jet fuel. It's purpose was to stay hidden from Britain's radars, but once they are detected, it would be too late to react in time. It was successfully tested but came in too late in the war, thus it was abandoned until the Americans stumbled upon one and the blueprints for it (which later became the stealth fighters the U.S. uses today).**

 **Please Favorite and review, thank you.**


End file.
